The Creature
The Creature, sometimes incorrectly referred to as Frankenstein, is a giant monster made out of pieces of corpses sewn together and reanimated through an undisclosed method by Victor Frankenstein in the original novel written by Mary Shelley, but reanimated through a massive amount of electricity supplied by a bolt of lightning in popular media. Its name is commonly confused with its creator, which is amusing as in Castlevania, it predates its creator by several centuries. The Creature appears as a boss, or as a regular enemy, in several Castlevania games, starting with the first one on the NES. It has immense strength and physical prowess. It may control electricity and sometimes can use different kinds of weapons, making it a living killing machine. Origins Frankenstein's monster (or Frankenstein's creature) is a fictional character that first appeared in Mary Shelley's novel, Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus. In the novel, the creature has no name, a symbol of his lack of a parental figure and the lack of any human sense of self and identity. He does call himself, when speaking to his creator, Victor Frankenstein, the "Adam of your labours", and in some variations of the story the monster names himself "Adam" after obtaining a Bible and reading it. He is also variously referred to as a "creature", "fiend", "dæmon", "wretch", "zombie", "devil", "being" and "ogre" in the novel. The character is often referred to simply as "Frankenstein". The monster's lack of a proper name became part of the stage tradition, as Mary Shelley's story was adapted into serious and comic plays in London, Paris and France during the decades after the novel's first appearance. Mary Shelley herself attended a performance of Presumption, the first successful stage adaptation of her novel. "The play bill amused me extremely, for in the list of dramatic personae came, _______ by Mr T. Cooke.", she wrote her friend Leigh Hunt, "This nameless mode of naming the unnameable is rather good." Into this vacuum, it is understandable that the name of the creator, "Frankenstein", would soon be used to name the creation. That mistake was made within the first decade after the novel was published, but it became cast in concrete after the story was popularized in the famous 1930s Universal film series starring Boris Karloff. The film was based largely on a play by Peggy Webling, performed in London in 1927. Curiously, Webling's Frankenstein actually does give his creature his name. The Universal film reverted to the empty cypher, however: the film's credits list the character Karloff plays as a series of question marks. Nevertheless, the creature soon enough became best known in the popular imagination as "Frankenstein". Appearances ''Castlevania The Creature is the first boss that can give the player a hard time. The player has to worry about the Creature's miniature partner, Igor. If one knows how to avoid Igor and its fireballs, they can defeat the duo easily. It will generally hop while it's in the middle of the screen and then jump high when it reaches the platforms in the corners. Hiding on the inside edge of the platforms is recommended. But the player should keep their eyes open and stay ready to move around since it won't follow this pattern completely. The Creature can get in the way but he will usually stay on right side of the screen. Staying close to the platforms will make it easier to jump over enemies if you find trapped. When the player first enter the room, it is recommended to run and jump onto the side of the lower right platform to get in some quick hits before Igor starts moving. If the player has the Holy Water, they can do some serious damage to him and maybe even defeat him without Igor ever moving (especially with a Double or Triple Shot). Without the Double or Triple Shot, the enemies will break out of the stun after a few seconds but one should be able to take anywhere between 1/4 to almost 1/3 of his health. After that hitting him with the whip and stunning him with the Holy Water is recommended. If the player has the Boomerang, it's recommended to toss them at the boss at the start. Hitting the Creature from a distance with the Boomerang will stun it and combining the whip can also lock Igor. Vampire Killer He is exactly the same in this game as he was in the original ''Castlevania game, except for his palette. ''Haunted Castle In the notorious arcade title ''Haunted Castle, the Creature is chained to the far left wall of the late Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory preventing it from wandering across the screen. However, the Creature isn't entirely helpless as it will strike the back wall causing large boulders to come raining down upon the player from the ceiling above. If the player is too close to it, the Creature will swing its chains around trying to knock the player away from it. This battle can be made harder if the Hunchbacks in the previous screen aren't dealt with prior to the fight with the Creature. If not slain, the Hunchbacks will follow the player into the room where the Creature dwells. Attacks: *Falling debris Strategy He's chained to the wall so he himself poses no real danger. However, he drops blocks from the ceiling. You can destroy them, but it takes a lot of hits. Luckily, a skeleton right before Frankie drops a cross. Shoot him repeatedly in the kneecaps with the cross and he'll die in short shrift. ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse The Creature now has abandoned his former comrade Igor when it takes up residence at the end of the Tower of Terror (or the Basement depending on the player's path). In both encounters, the Creature's attack strategy remains the same. It'll come marching in from the left side of the screen and then start to saunter to and fro across the floor stopping only to stomp the ground to cause an avalanche of bricks to come crashing down from above. If all of the bricks miss the player, the Creature will pull out a new brick and toss it toward the player in an arced path. When the Creature is defeated, it collapses to the ground and burns up leaving only his skull visible where his head should be. Location: *STAGE: 5A Attacks: *Falling debris Strategy Like many other bosses that appear in the game, the Creature in is another blast-from-the-past boss enemy from the original Castlevania. Thankfully, however, Frankenstein is a little different in this game then he was in the original version, and is a lot easier to defeat. As Frankenstein enters into the room from the left, start jumping up and whipping him in his head. It's his only weak point, and hence the only place you can damage him. When you can get to his left, hit the first block platform with your whip to reveal some meat, which you will probably need, as the stage getting to him is pretty long and arduous. In any case, Frankenstein has one attack, and that is to stomp on the ground, which causes an earthquake. Through this earthquake, debris falls from the ceiling, to damage you. Avoid it the best you can, and bare in mind that you can use the platforms in the air all over the room as protection from the debris by simply standing under them. If you don't want to have to jump and whip to hit him, get on one of these platforms and hack away at his head... just be careful that he doesn't run into you. Also avoid his seldom used attack, which is throwing a block (identical to the ones that fall from the ceiling) at you. They're easily avoided, however. The battle seems hard, but it's actually quite simple for this stage in the game. Location: *STAGE: 6 Attacks: *Falling debris Strategy The Creature is the boss of this stage too, so either path the players take, they'll end up fighting him. The strategy is the same as in the first battle, only differing about the hidden meat in the destroyable block, and hiding under platforms. Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun / Kid Dracula Frankens make an appearance in both, ''Boku Dracula-kun and Kid Dracula games. ''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle Frankens make an appearance in ''Wai Wai World 2. ''Wai Wai Bingo Franken from ''Boku Dracula-kun makes an appearance as a bingo number along with other Konami characters. ''Super Castlevania IV The Creature returns to his late creator's lab in the midst of The Dungeons in Dracula's castle. Its attack strategy has again changed although meandering back and forth still remains. Taking advantage of the shelves of chemical filled vials behind it, the Creature will now hurl these in the player's direction. Attacks: *Pink Flask: The Creature throws various flasks at the player. The pink one has a small flame come out on the floor. If Simon is standing on a platform the player should not even worry about this, as Simon can hit the flask to destroy it, neglecting the activation of its effect. *Green Flask: In contrast to the pink flasks. the player should worry about this one. When The Creature throws it, it bursts in mid air and flames burst out and fall to the floor. Since it explodes in the air, the player cannot block this move. *Grey Flask: When this hits the floor, another Creature is brought out. While the copy is walking around, the real one will do the same, not throwing anything. Destroying the fake one will end this process. This flask can also be destroyed by the player before activation. Strategy The easiest way to fight the Creature is to remain on the left side of the screen and attack constantly whenever he comes within range. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood In this title, the Creature is merely a pawn of Shaft in a grand scale battle. This time around, the Creature has three methods of attack that it will pull off in a random fashion with little to no warning: Attacks: *It can grab and hold the player in a choke hold that, if the player doesn't manage to shake free, can quickly lead to death. *It will generate a blue beam in which to blast the player. *The Creature resurrects an old tactic straight from ''Dracula's Curse where it will stomp on the ground, causing bricks to come crashing down. ''Castlevania Chronicles The Creature, known in this game as '''Frankenstein's Monster', returns yet again as a sub-boss stationed in the Torture Chamber/Laboratory (Stage 7). This is perhaps the only time in the series where the player doesn't actually have to fight him, and instead is given the option to use the environment's layout to avoid fighting him altogether, like climbing a set of stairs, walk above him and run away. When Simon first approaches him, electricity bolts emanating from a strange machine will bring him to life. After rising up from his position, Frankenstein's Monster will proceed to march slowly toward him, madly swinging the chain he's grasping in his hand all the while, and periodically stopping to do a dash attack. It's best to defeat him quickly, as being cornered will spell certain doom for the player. ''Castlevania: Bloodlines The Creature returns in The Munitions Factory as a sub boss this time around. This is perhaps its tallest incarnation in the series. Its only methods of attack are striking the floor with its fist to produce a jolt of electricity that travels to the other end of the screen and swinging a long chain wrapped around its wrist. The Creature doesn't wander much in this title unlike most of its other appearances. Strategy Use your special weapon, or simply get close and attack quickly. When he swings the chain around, jump away. When he releases it straight, duck. When he looses the lightning along the ground, jump to the platform on the left. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night This time around, the Creature's appearance has been altered quite a bit from his earlier incarnations complete with a new method of attack: a sledge hammer. His new appearance comes fully equipped with a new set of attacks. His primary attack being to slam its hammer down into the ground upon the player. At different intervals, the Creature will roll himself up into a ball and roll all around the perimeter of his room, using the slopes to roll onto the walls and ceilings and to increase his overall speed. When in this form, his tubing and machinery pokes out making it harder to perform a jump over his rolling body. Strategy Slash at it and back-dash when he raises its axe. When you see it kneel down, get ready to jump, because its going to roll across the floor, hitting the wall, and then rolling back to the other wall. Jump over it as it approaches you, and see if you can get in a diagonal hit when you land. When he stands back up, continue attacking. Nothing to it. The Tooth of Vlad is your prize. Castlevania'' (N64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness The Gardener (properly named Frankenstein Gardener in the US release of Legacy of Darkness) shares many obvious similarities with the traditional depictions of the Creature, including a giant stature, strong body build, green skin, short black hair and multiple scars all over his body. It appears that the Gardener uses the remains of an in-game model intended for a canceled playable character who was to appear in these games, Coller, whose main weapon was supposedly going to be a shotgun which he held in one hand, and a chainsaw mounted in place of his right arm as his secondary weapon. The Gardener resides in the maze garden of the Villa level in both titles and is equipped with a chainsaw in place of his right arm. He is not a boss in these two titles, but instead serves as a very dangerous immortal hazard. During Reinhardt's and Carrie's campaigns. The player can find the Gardener pruning one of the hedges of the maze, if approached or attacked, he will pursue the player. After meeting Malus, the player has to escape the Gardener, this time accompanied by two Stone Dogs. The hounds will chase after the player and attempt to hold them by their ankles, allowing the Gardener to catch up and deliver a mortal wound with his chainsaw. In Legacy of Darkness, Cornell is asked by Mary Oldrey to save her son, Henry, from the Gardener in exchange for the Copper Key. The player is required to escort Henry to the exit while defending him from the Gardener. The Gardener and the Stone Dogs cannot be killed. If attacked repeatedly, they will collapse to the ground for a short time (sometimes leaving gold or a healing item), before rising up again and continue their pursuit. This makes escaping from the garden maze all the more difficult, and only by strategically using sub-weaponry as a means to slow him and his stone comrades down makes it any easier. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon In this title for the Game Boy Advance, the Creature has been downgraded to the status of a lesser enemy known as '''Franken', and only makes his appearance in the Eternal Corridor after the player defeats Death in the Underground Warehouse. He lumbers along very slowly, only to stop and deliver a two-fisted downward smash whenever the player wanders too close to him. His power shouldn't be underestimated, though, as he can deal large amounts of damage even if the player has a high level. However, while fighting them is completely optional (the player shouldn't even revisit the areas where they appear in a normal playthrough), it's worth paying them a visit as they drop two of the highest STR enhancing armors in the game: the Ninja Garb (STR +30, DEF +80) and the Soldier Fatigues (STR +50, DEF +120, LCK +10). ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow For the first title on the DS handheld, the Creature remains a (though rather strong) lesser enemy in the game appearing ever so rarely throughout the castle. When approached, the Creature is activated by a few bolts of lightning. Afterward, it proceeds to stroll slowly in the player's direction only to speed up tremendously when it draws within close proximity of the player's position. The Creature's main method of attack is his electrically charged hammering fist, which has great range and is dealt very quickly, making it difficult to dodge. His soul is one of the hardest (though certainly not ''the hardest) souls to obtain in the entire game. It grants the Regenerator ability, which allows Soma to restore HP gradually. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Once again, the Creature returns as a boss monster in the Dark Academy area of the game and springs to life after being charged by lightning bolts (which appears to quickly becoming tradition to the series). This game, although it uses the same sprite set it had in ''Rondo of Blood, offers a whole new range of techniques though keeping some of his old ones from Rondo. Attacks: *He keeps its old grabbing choke hold technique. *He also keeps its clenched dual-fisted beam, which is now a series of lightning bolts rather than a beam. *He is now able to do a diagonal leap into the air and come crashing down hard on the player. *He is now also able to launch a heat-seeking missile or a series of machine gun bullets from its elbow's mounted turret. *He no longer causes blocks to rain down from the ceiling. A cheap tactic to use in order to negate some of his attacks is to call Charlotte and have her use Dark Rift to suck up both the missile and the machine gun's bullets. When defeated, the Creature dies in a similar manner to how it did in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Two Creatures appear at the same time in one of the later levels in the Nest of Evil, making that room very difficult to beat. After fighting them for awhile, you can move on to the next room, but if you're trying to gain experience, then the fight may be necessary. The best tactic to beat both of them is to use the Greatest Five Dual Attack. Make sure you have the Magus Ring equipped to one of your characters before you use it. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia In ''Order of Ecclesia, the Creature is a common enemy. He can shoot lightning from his hands and can launch fire from a flamethrower built in one of his hands. Other than that, he uses kicks as normal attack. He is first seen in a room on Minera Prison Island in which a human skeleton lays on a table, surrounded by a lab and test tube with spinal columns. It is the same room where you obtain Dominus Hatred, but he does not appear for the first time Shanoa enters the room due to the cutscene with Albus. When the room is re-entered, he then appears. While not directly related to the Creature, two other variations of the enemy, aptly known as Enkidu and Rebuild, appear in Order of Ecclesia. A boss named Goliath also appears, bearing similar designs. ''Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth The Creature makes an appearance in ''The Adventure ReBirth ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night The Creature makes an appearance in ''Encore of the Night. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair The Creature makes an appearance in ''Harmony of Despair. Enemy Data Item Data Trivia *The Creature is based on the monster created by Dr. Frankenstein from the classic horror tale Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus by Mary Shelley. The monster is often mistakenly called "Frankenstein". Her name for the Creature, though not used in the novel, was "Adam", in reference to the Biblical "first man". *Up until Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, the Creature was referred to as "Frankenstein" within the games. *The Creature makes a brief appearance in the 1993 arcade game Quiz Gakumon No Susume. es:La Criatura Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Literary Enemies Category:Zombies Category:Adventure ReBirth Bosses Category:Bloodlines Bosses Category:Castlevania 64 Enemies Category:Castlevania I Bosses Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula's Curse Bosses Category:Harmony of Despair Bosses Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Kid Dracula Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Rondo of Blood Bosses Category:Super Castlevania IV Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Vampire Killer Bosses Category:Chronicles Bosses